


Obećavam

by moon_girl_world



Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, Friendship, Gay, M/M
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: Tako sam mali, a put do tebe je dalek i nemoguće ga je savladati. Nije da nisam pokušao, ali znam da više neću pokušavati.





	

\- Dok svoje misli perem u hladnoj rijeci očekujem kišu. Ipak, nadam se suncu. Nisam raspoložen da osjetim hladne kapi veličanstvenog prizora na svojoj koži. Opet, čini mi se da će tako i biti. Ništa ne ukazuje na suprotno. Ništa ne ukazuje na sunce, ko zna možda je moja procjena samo pogrešna. Kao da sam naučio na pogrešne procjene. Živim dakle griješim, griješim dakle živim. Ne želim da sudim o svojim procjenama, jer ipak one su moje, baš kao i moje misli. Rado bi živo bez njih, ali treba cijeniti nešto što ti je na dohvat ruke. Mijenjati stvari koje imaju svojstvo nepromjenjljivosti nije baš zgodno. Čovjek može promijeniti tok ove rijeke, ali ona će uvijek ostati hladna. Večeras posljednji let napušta ovu priču. Gdje ide, ne znam, ali imam osjećaj da neću biti u njemu, baš kao što nisam ni u jednom prethodnom. To što više nema letova, ne znači da se sperma oluja, ali znači prihvatanje hladnih kapi veličanstvenog prizora na vlastitoj koži. Možda tako jednostavno treba da bude. Rijeka je hladna, i neka ostane hladna. Svaki propušteni let, svaki poziv na njega zaslužuje zasebnu priču. Zaslužuje žaljenje i radost. Ipak, doći će drugi letovi, ne može ova priča zauvijek biti zabranjena zona za velike avione.

Bio je lijep. Bili smo ludi i nasmijani. Jesmo - bili smo dječiji i samo naši. Ponekad kad ga sretnem nedostaje mi njegov zagrljaj, nedostaje mi oni riječi koje je radje prešutio nego izgovorio. Mislio sam da sam zaboravio, ali prevario sam se. Ni jedan trenutak nisam zaboravio. Nisam zaboravio kako mirisala je njegova prekrasna kosa. Nisam zaboravio plave oči i najnježniji dodir njegov. Možda bi bolje bilo da jesam. Sada umirem samo za jedan pogled, topim se. Poželim da mu kažem da mi fali - ali on to nikad nije čuo a možda nisam bio dovoljno glasan.

 

\- Dok sjedim pored ove rijeke vidim tvoje oči. 

A kad pogledam ti oči sjetim se da sam i dalje dijete. Sjetim se da još uvijek mogu stati u kutiju šibica. Sklupčati se i ostati tako mali. Onda pogledam zvijezde i tek tada vidim svoju veličinu. Znam da ih mogu dohvatiti usprkos preprekama koje su ispred mene, tako malenog. Moja kutija šibica je sve što bi ponio sa sobom, da mogu i gore, među zvijezdama, da se sklupčam u nju. Te tvoje dječije oči gledao bih stalno, riječi su suvišne. Te tvoje oči su poput zvijezda. Podsjete me na veličinu. Znam da ih mogu gledati, ali za razliku od zvijezda, nisam siguran da mogu do njih. Tako sam mali, a put do tebe je dalek i nemoguće ga je savladati. Nije da nisam pokušao, ali znam da više neću pokušavati. Sad odmahujem glavom, jer znam da ću pokušati ponovo, ali bolje je kad ti misliš da neću. Teško je biti malen pred tvojim očima. Teško je biti malen pod zvijezdama, ali je kud i kamo lakše nego biti malen u tvojim očima.

\- Makoto...  
\- Vratit ćeš se?

Ponovo pakujem kofere, putevi me čekaju. Nikad se neću vratiti - svečano obećajem, a onda opet ću doći - znam, sebe lažem. Nikoga spretnije nisam lagao do li sebe.

\- Obećavam.  
\- Čekaj me...


End file.
